fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Lukas Faraday
Lukas Faraday (ルーカズファラッデイ, Ruukazu Raraddei), also known by the epithet of Heavenly King ''(天帝,Tentei)'' is a young Mage of the Hydra Head guild and the main protagonist of Fairy Tail: Stardust. Abandoned by his real parents as a child for unknown reasons, Lukas spent several years travelling along by himself. However, after a particularly nasty encounter with a group of Vulcans, Lukas was left heavily wounded and nearly dead at the foot of a mountain, before he was rescued by someone he only refers too as the Hermit (隠者, Inja-san). The Hermit nursed him back to health, then took care of him for several years, teaching him about the rest of the world, as well as showing and teaching him how to use magic. Several years later, the Hermit left the mountain, claiming he was going on a Spirit Journey (精神の旅, Seishin no Tabi). Now with no reason to stay on the mountain, Lukas hiked back to civilization, and found his way to the Hydra Head guild building, where he became a member. Appearance Lukas is a average-sized man who is very thin, but with some muscle as well. He has brilliant blonde hair and black eyes. His standard attire consists of a white tank-top, with a long slightly darker scarf, and blue jeans with the ends rolled up, as well as white plush shoes. He also wears hand wraps, and under his shirt is a sarashi, that is only visible from his waist area. The most important item to him are his glasses, which the Hermit apparently made especially for him, and he tries to keep these safe as much as possible. Personality One of the most notable traits that Lukas has is his love of reading, books, and manga, and he is often found in part of the guild hall, his nose stuck in one of these, ignoring the world around him. It can take some effort to pull him away from a tome, and he'll often get sucked right back in a few minutes after you manage to separate him from it. However, Lukas still has a fun side, and can just as often be found partying and having fun with his guildmates, and he has a great love of food (though he cannot eat more than a normal person's share, unlike most shonen heroes). He also has a bit of a short fuse, and sadly, takes a bit of time to calm down. He can also hold petty grudges for a surprisingly long time (unless the person whom he is holding the grudge against does something that makes him forget about it), and he can also be a bit selfish and bratty when he wants too. On the whole though, he tries to act friendly and amiable as often as he can. While not exactly a pervert, Lukas won't necessarily say no to doing some peeking, though he often attempts to keep his composure, or sometimes denies any such offers on pure chivalry, often attempting to convince others (and himself) that he is a 'gentleman', and he'll get into petty squabbles with those who deny it or insist that he isn't. Additionally, Lukas has a 'Stoic Mode' that he enters when the people around him are perving at something and he wishes to keep up appearances. This usually leads to him having a very bad poker face and fidgeting slightly. Like most members of Hydra Head, Lukas has a strong feeling of brotherhood with the other members of his guild, and will go to any length to protect or help them, even if it means his own death or punishment. He is also an extremely loyal friend, but it takes a bit for him to consider someone one, though he'll still remain friendly and cordial. Lukas has also slight commitment issues, usually either not commingling his full attention to a task, or trying to have a "back door", in case something goes wrong. However, there are a few instances where this does not apply, most notably when it comes to his friends and guildmates, who he refuses to compromise on. Lukas also has an incredible will to live, driven by his desire to eventually meet the man who saved his life again, and he mentally refuses to die until that day. History Synopsis |-| Main Storyline = |-| Roleplays = |-| Storylines = Magic and Abilities Natural Abilities Ways of Combat Physical Attributes Magical Abilities Heavenly Body Magic- taught how to use this magic by the Hermit, Lukas can use the properties of various astronomical objects in combat. Specifically, Lukas tends to generate a starlight-like energy that he applies to various limbs of his body, increasing his durability and offensive power in those areas. He also uses the light to release powerful light blasts and beams, and can even shroud himself in magic to increase his speed in some cases. In rare cases, Lukas can also seize control of gravity for short periods to attack the enemy, in an effect similar to a crushing meteor. *'Comet' (彗星, Suisei)- Lukas surrounds his body in starlight, then uses it to move at incredible speeds. While not as fast as Meteor, it still does its work, with Lukas able to keep up with some of the fastest people yet, and it does not require him to wear a specialized outfit for it to function properly. *'Shooting Star' (流れ星, Nagareboshi)- The most common technique Lukas uses, Lukas surrounds his fist with starlight, then delivers a punch to the opponent with it. When the punch lands, it releases a massive amount of force that can be compared to being hit with an actual shooting star. However, this seems to be purely exaggeration, as Lukas's other technique, Meteor Punch, does more damage and can realistically be compared to being struck by a meteor. However, this is still a very strong technique, and it is Lukas's signature move. *'Twin Impact' (双子のインパクト, Futago no Inpakuto)- Lukas delivers two Shooting Star attacks to the opponent, doubling the damage. *'Shooting Star Gatling' (流れ星ガットリﾝグ, Nagaberoshi no Gattoringu)- Lukas surrounds both hands with starlight, then proceeds to deliver a massive amount of punches at incredible speeds, so fast that it appears that he has more than two arms, but often hundreds, all punching at incredible speed. At its fastest his arms seem to vanish completely, with only the blows being visible and vague blurs where they should be connected to his body. It goes without saying that this does devestating techniques. *'Falling Sky' (落下空, Rakka no Sora)- Lukas cups his two hands together, then takes aim at the opponent. He then releases a massive amount of starlight blasts, which pepper a wide area and explode when they come into contact with something, allowing them to deal massive amounts of damage. While this attack is less effective at close range, it can do a goodly amount of damage from farther away. *'Meteor Punch' (落下空, Ryusei Ken)- A brutal attack, Lukas delivers what appears to be a normal punch to the opponent. However, while his fist appears to be normal, it in fact releases a massive amount of starlight directly into the opponent's body, doing an incredible amount of damage, as if a meteor had litterally struck the opponent inside their body itself. This technique can also be useful for breaking down particularly troublesome barries. However, due to the amount of control it takes to keep the starlight confined in the target, this technique can backfire slightly and damage Lukas as well. *'Nebula' (星雲, Seiun)- Lukas lifts his hand up, with the palm pointing towards the sky, then releases a large amount of starlight from it, which he shapes into a disk. He can then hurl it at the opponent, and it will even follow the target should they dodge, if it is 'guided' by Lukas. In addition, this disk possesses extreme cutting power, being able to slice through some of the toughest materials and opponents Lukas has faced. However, in compensation, this disk moves a bit slowly, though it can influenced in a variety of ways. *'Galaxy' (銀河, Ginga)- Lukas, when pushed into a corner or needing to go to the defensive, raises his arms out on either side of him, as multiple magic circles appear around him, then begin 'orbiting' him, leaving very few openings for the opponent to slip past. Anything that comes near them that Lukas does not identify as an ally will be targeted by these circles, and they will release devestating bursts of starlight at them. However, opponents with enough speed can avoid these circles, or even strike Lukas before they have began orbiting him. However, for unaware opponents, it is a good technique should Lukas choose to wage a battle of endurance. *'Supernova' (超新星, Chōshinsei)- One of Lukas's strongest techniques, and one usually used only in a desperate situation, Lukas compresses a large amount of starlight in the center of his body, increasing the amount regularly. When the time is right, Lukas releases all of it in a devestating burst, causing a massive explosion of starlight that can devestate the area around him and do incredible damage to the opponent. *'White Dwarf '(白色矮星, Hakushoku Waisei)- Lukas raises up a hand, with it slightly closed. He then generates a small ball of starlight, and holds it for awhile, as it seems to gather energy. What isn't readily apparent is that Lukas has actually gathered a massive amount of starlight there, and has supercompressed it to an incredible level. When he is ready, Lukas strikes the opponent with it, and the orb detonates, releasing the full force of all the accumulated energy. This technique can do a large amount of damage, and is convenient for dealing suprise strikes against the opponent. A notable weakness, however, is the effort it takes Lukas to hold it in this state. *'Red Giant' (赤色巨星, Akairo Kyosei)- A less subtle version of White Dwarf, this technique consists of Lukas once more gathering a massive amount of starlight (at least twice that of what he uses for White Dwarf). However, this time he allows it to grow freely, creating a massive orb of stable starlight that he can then bring to smash against the opponent, doing an incredible amount of damage and destruction in exchange for a somewhat lack of mobility. *'Big Bang' (ビッグバン, Bigguban)- The stronger version of his Supernova technique, Lukas gathers a much bigger amount of starlight, at least 5 to 10 times the usual, then releases it in an emmense blast, capable of destroying whole cities. The downside to this, however, is that Lukas will often heavily damage himself, and can even knock himself out in the process of using this technique. Is usually used as a last resort. *'Mercury '(水銀, Suigin)- A more ground-focused version of Comet, Lukas surrounds his body with starlight, then uses it to move at blinding speeds, even beating out some Light Magic users. Of course, this has a few downsides, as Lukas's body cannot always cope with the immense stress he is placing on it, and he is prone to running out of steam quickly or even collapsing after utilizing this technique, thus making it something of a double-edged sword. *'Mars '(火星, Kasei)- Lukas drags his fingers along the upper part of his wrist, releasing a small amount of starlight as he does, which shapes itself into the form of a blade. Lukas can then utilize this for up-close stabs and other blade-based attacks. This can also be good for striking the opponent when they least expect it, such as Lukas distracting them with another technique while preparing this one. In addition, it's speed can be boosted with the use of Mercury or Comet. King of the Heavens ''(天の王, Ten no ō)''- King of the Heavens is a special application of Heavenly Body Magic created and used exclusively by Lukas. It consists of Lukas using his magic to give his body the properties of a O-type star. When in this state, Lukas's entire body glows with golden light, with his features somewhat obscured. In this form, Lukas can move at incredible speeds, almost approaching the speed of light, and emit massive blasts of starlight that eclipse anything he's done before. He can also, in extreme cases, increase the brightness of the light he is giving off to distract opponents. While in this state, Lukas has a very similar set of spells as before, though they are much stronger. *'Lightspeed '(光速, Kōsoku)- Lukas charges up the starlight in his body, then launches himself at ridiculous speeds, almost reaching the speed of light in some cases. *'Stellar Collision '(恒星の衝突, Kōsei no Shōtotsu)- Lukas delivers a starlight-charged punch to the opponent, releasing a massive burst of energy that deals incredible damage. *'Solar Beam '(太陽光線, Taiyōkō-sen)- Lukas charges a large amount of starlight in between his palms, then releases them in a massive burst of energy, doing incredible damage. Tyrant of the Heavens ''(天の暴君, Ten no Bōkun)''- Tyrant of the Heavens is Lukas's other transformation, and the polar opposite of King of the Heavens. Lukas activates this form by giving his body the properties of a black hole. In this state, Lukas's skin becomes a very dark gray, and his hair becomes pitch black. A hazy black aura also seems to form around his body. Unlike King of the Heavens, Lukas seems to move slightly slower than in his normal state, though this is made up more than enough in the unique properties Lukas's body has in this state. While using this form, Lukas gains the ability to absorb anything near him, including small amounts of damage and magic. Lukas also generates a pitch-black energy when in this state, which shares the same properties of absorbtion. Naturally, Lukas has an almost completely different moveset while using this. *'Black Hole '(ブラックホール, Burakkuhōru)- Lukas's base attack when in this state, Lukas generates black energy to attack, which can absorb the opponent's vitality, and even magic in some cases. *'Gluttony '(大食い, Ōkui)- Lukas generates two large clumps of black energy in either hand, then slams them both on the opponent. The opponent's vitality and magic is then eaten away until they lose consciousness. This technique can be broken through, however. *'Dark Meteor '(暗い流星, Kurai Ryūsei)- By "absorbing" the air resistance around him, Lukas can move at incredible speeds, bypassing the slowness that this form usually gives. Pocket Spirit Magic (ポケットスピリットの魔法, Pokettosupiritto no Mahō)- A magic that Lukas gained the ability to use when he discovered and adopted Matamune. This allows him to summon his Pocket Spirit partner at any time he wants through the use of the Fighting Badge ''(ファイティﾝグ・バジ, Faitingu Baji). The badge appears somewhat similar to Matamune himself, except highly stylized, consisting of a blue-colored base, with a large blue circle making up most of it. However, it seems to be 'grasping' another, small, amber-colored orb. By charging this badge with his magical power, Lukas can summon Matamune whenever he wishes, and can dispell him just as easily. Major Battles Quotes Trivia *[[User:Zeon1|'Zeon''']] created this character after the creation of the character Aaron L. Goosby inspired him to. *Parts of his appearance (glasses and blonde hair), are based of Zeon's appearance in real life. *According to an interview in ''Sorcerer Magazine: '' **Lukas's all-time favorite food is spaghetti, though he has a variety of foods battling it out for second place. **His hobby is both reading and battling. **His dreams for the future are to meet the Hermit again, as well as potentially becoming a librarian. **Lukas wishes to fight both Damon D. Draco and Peter Reyes. **HIs all-time favorite move is Big Bang, despite his signature being Shooting Star. *Lukas's stats are: Category:Zeon1 Category:Male Category:Hydra Head Category:Characters Category:Caster Mage Category:User Character Category:Original Character Category:Original Characters Category:Caster-Mage Category:Caster-Mages Category:Legal Guild Member Category:Legal Mages Category:Mage Category:User-based Character Category:Fairy Tail: Stardust